


Pain, Pain, Go Away

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [9]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Drabble (sort of?), Established Relationship, F/F, rest of Roselia mentioned, soft yuri fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: It is that time of the month for Yukina and the cramps are hitting her hard. Sayo takes care of her.





	Pain, Pain, Go Away

Sayo understood Yukina well.

They were equally headstrong. Few things could stop them from plowing through a practice session. They’d continue rain or snow, even when they were sick – as Yukina was likely doing now. Yukina was fair-skinned as it was. Today she was so pale that she looked almost lifeless. And the sweat that beaded on her forehead didn’t seem to be from exertion. She wiped it away and returned her hand to the mic, gripping it so hard that Sayo could see the white of her knuckles. Her voice quivered on the next note. In her worry, Sayo messed up, playing instead a sound that fell loudly and dissonantly against Rinko’s arpeggios. Ako dropped her stick in shock, and Lisa let out a whimpered “ouch” when she somehow got her finger caught on the strings.

“I apologize for my mistake,” Sayo said right away when their practice halted.

Lisa shook her head. “It isn’t your fault, Sayo. We’re all distracted today.”

Rinko nodded, following Ako’s gaze towards Yukina who was oddly silent throughout this conversation. Yukina’s hand was still on the mic, her body bent forward to lean against the stand.

“Yukina-san, are you alright?” Ako finally said what was on all their minds.

Yukina straightened her back a little. “I am sorry for being a distraction. If I may have five minutes, I will recover my condition…”

Her voice trailed off weakly. Both Sayo and Lisa rushed to her side.

“You shouldn’t push yourself like this, Yukina,” Lisa said.

“That’s right. Let’s go home to rest, Minato-san. There is no way this practice session will be productive given your current condition,” Sayo added.

Yukina begrudgingly agreed, not without first claiming that this was really “no big deal” and that she’d be “fine” in a moment. Sayo did not try arguing with her. When they were alone in Sayo’s car, Sayo took out her water bottle and the Calonal tablets she brought along today and handed them to Yukina.

“It is that time of the month, right? I brought these along just in case.”

“Thank you.” Yukina took a tablet while Sayo started up the car. She slipped the water bottle into the drinks holder and sighed. “With this, I should be good to continue practice. Why did you have to stop me?”

Sayo didn’t answer her immediately, concentrating on pulling the car out of the parking slot. Once they were on the road, she said, “You need to rest, Minato-san. The reason why your cramps are this bad is because you have been too stressed lately. It happens every time you overwork yourself.”

“I do not want to hear this from the person who most often overworks.”

Sayo let out a rare chuckle. When they came to a stop light, she turned slightly to show Yukina her smile.

“I suppose we are a little alike in this respect,” she said while giving Yukina’s hand a gentle squeeze before returning to the steering wheel.

A short ride later, they had arrived home. Sayo helped Yukina out of the car and down the hall to the elevator of their apartment complex. Yukina let her, though she showed an exasperated expression. “I am fine, really.”

“Are you now? Your hand is still shaking.”

“Just takes a while before the medicine takes effect.”

“Then let me take care of you just a little longer, okay?”

There was little anyone could do to change Sayo’s mind when she was like this. Yukina must have known this well, for she did not continue the protest. Yukina lay down in bed once they were home. Being in a curled position, nice and warm under the blankets, might have eased the cramps a little, for the furrow of her brows had relaxed slightly. Sayo soon came back to the bedroom with a filled warm water bottle.

“Exactly what I need,” Yukina noted with a smile. She put it over her tummy immediately. It would worked instantly for Sayo – probably the same for Yukina too by the looks of her expression. Sayo found some confidence in her own actions.

“Of course I would know what you’d need, Minato-san.”

Sayo got into bed and propped Yukina against her. Sitting semi-reclined was usually more comfortable, and Sayo took care to hold Yukina close to keep her warm. She stroked her hand down Yukina’s hair, gently working away any knots in the lengths.

“Imai-san just gave me a text and said she’d bring some nabe over later. Eating something warm should help with the cramps.”

“Un…”

Yukina's eyes drifted close. Sayo must be right – Yukina had been very tired. But right that moment, their cat decided to patter into the bedroom and leapt up onto the bed where the warm water bottle was lying on Yukina’s belly. Sayo groaned a little.

“Buyo, now isn’t the time to bother Minato-san…” she said to the cat. Yukina stifled a giggle.

“It is okay, Sayo. Buyo’s weight feels very nice actually.”

Yukina ran her fingers through Buyo’s fur. He shifted his head to nudge it against Yukina’s palm while purring. The cuteness alone was probably enough for Yukina to forget the pain, being the extreme cat-lover that she was. She brought her hand under Buyo’s chin and started scratching him there. He reached his paws playfully around Yukina’s forearm.

Sayo watched them intently. She subconsciously tightened her arms around Yukina, making Yukina look up at her questioningly.

“Sayo?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you want something?”

“No. Nothing in particular,” Sayo denied, looking away in embarrassment. She did not just get jealous over a cat. That was ridiculous.

Deny as she might, Yukina seemed to understand what Sayo was thinking anyway. She reached a hand up to Sayo and stroked the side of her face. Though Yukina’s expression was still rather passive, Sayo recognized a soft fondness in her eyes. She lowered herself to touch Yukina’s lips with her own.

They broke their brief kiss and Yukina went back to petting their cat while Sayo rested her head on Yukina’s shoulder. It had started raining outside - pitter-patter against the window panes. The glass fogged up a little, evidence of how cold the temperature had dropped with night. But here between the two girlfriends and their cat, it was very warm. This must be the feeling of home.


End file.
